


把门打开

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Relationships: Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito, Christopher Arclight/Tenjo Kaito
Kudos: 2





	把门打开

把门打开

*Vkai；主要是托马斯的故事。

01

天城快斗第一次拜访阿克雷德宅时，是托马斯开的门。当他拉开门看到天城先生那张熟悉的不讨喜脸时，是看在旁边的小朋友阳斗和长辈菲卡博士的面子上，才没有直接翻白眼。

更是因为他的克里斯兄长正在他身后等着迎接客人，他才努力忍住了，对门口的快斗喊“拿来滚回哪去！”的冲动。

02

如果一个东西走起来像闹钟，发出声音像闹钟，功能还像个闹钟，那么他就是闹钟。这是鸭子谚语的变体，托马斯的即兴创作。

“介绍一下，这是机器美和轨道七的孩子们哦！是我哥哥做的！”天城阳斗笑着说。

“哇，幸会！好可爱的机器宝宝！”托马斯•阿克雷德眯眼笑，屈膝和小机器人握手。

哦，原来还真不是闹钟。与此同时，他在心里翻了一个白眼：天城快斗想些什么，给人家机器人的孩子做得像个闹钟一样。已经有个聒噪的助手机器人了，还嫌家里不够热闹？

小机器人对这位偶像先生的所想一无所知，在小主人的介绍下，调出笑容面板向着他友好的打招呼，得到了一个粉丝难得的亲近摸头招待。两个小家伙对人类的接触感到愉悦，欢快的向着对方问候起来。

哦，好吵啊。托马斯笑着回应，像回应自己的小朋友粉丝那样耐心——虽然他看不爽天城快斗，也对这闹钟小崽子的外形颇有微词，如果对着快斗，他现在一定已经开始夹枪带棒的明嘲暗讽，但他可从来没想过要对着小朋友阳斗摆什么脸色。

和小机器人打完招呼，两个小家伙奔着小主人就去了。托马斯大手一挥，开始给两个人准备下午茶。他带来的布丁作为甜点，同时还要给自己泡点茶，给阳斗冲点热可可。因为兄长很可能会有离开研究机构的工作，所以托马斯在没有工作的下午或者工作回家顺路的时候，会隔三差五的来接他的小不点父亲回家。一来二去的，他在机构里待得时间和次数就都多了，而阳斗要等到转年春季才会进入小学，现在除了在实验室帮忙就是一个人看书，所以两个原本没什么太多交集的人倒是熟悉了起来。

托马斯有把握能在三句话之内惹哭一个小男孩，也有一句话就能把小家伙哄得咯咯笑的偶像职业素养。面对阳斗，他当然选后者，毕竟小朋友本身并没惹他，至于和快斗的互看不爽他会单独算。和阳斗相处愉快对他来说也一点不亏——用照顾小朋友的方式分散快斗在哥哥功能上的唯一性，等快斗到来时看着自己的职责被别人抢走时不爽又没理由发作的脸，让托马斯痛快极了！

今天他自己没有工作，现在他哥哥不在研究所，快斗也不在。那他只要和小朋友度过轻松愉快的一个小时，然后和父亲快乐回家。恼人的家伙们统统四散奔逃，身边环绕着小可爱，没有任何变数和可能性会干扰到托马斯的快乐下午，何其完美！连小闹钟造型的机器人都看起来惹人喜爱了呢！

“哥哥今天下午都不在，大概要到晚饭过后才会回家呢。”阳斗结果热可可后说了“谢谢”，捧着杯子看托马斯给两个人摆布丁，“他和克里斯出去啦，因为要一起工作。不过玉座先生说，‘他们俩大概会在工作完成后约会’。”

托马斯手里正摆放角度的小勺一滑，差点把自己那份布丁当头劈碎。

“啊……这样啊。”他笑着点点头，同时心里暗骂：老爹你到底站哪边！克里斯不是你儿子吗？你看着魔鬼拐走他怎么也不拦着！

“哥哥看起来很高兴。克里斯也很喜欢和哥哥在一起工作。”

托马斯微笑着点头。快斗当然高兴了，毕竟他不止喜欢我哥在一起工作，把“工作”也一样成立。

“他们今天不在，等下次，我们一起喝下午茶好吗？好久没有和很多人一起了，除了轨道七和机器美小姐的婚礼后那次，父亲和哥哥还有游马家人一起喝茶之后，大家就都很忙，好久没有很多人聚在一起了。”

托马斯继续笑着点头——谁知道下次能发生些什么呢？空头支票先开出来，小朋友说不定扭头就忘了——然后他突然意识到什么：“轨道七和清扫机器人……我是说机器美小姐，还举行过婚礼？”还附带观礼宾客的下午茶会？机器人夫妇怎么参加，茶会现场喝机油吗？

“嗯！他们很庄严的交换了戒指哦，用的是轨道七珍藏的螺母，里面还用微雕技术刻上了两人的核心代码。”

“哇……”还挺严谨，有模有样哦。托马斯托着下巴，觉得场景或许还挺有趣。

“茶会上哥哥把给他们做的孩子带出来了，所有人都很惊喜——”阳斗笑起来，把下巴搁在怀里的小机器人头顶，“大家都吓了一跳，轨道七还哭了呢！”

他哭了是因为自己孩子都这么大了自己居然才第一次见吗？托马斯真的想知道天城快斗脑子里在想些什么，但是这些和他有什么关系呢？天城家和九十九家开心就好。

“是轨道七之前就许愿说想要和机器美小姐一起养育孩子，还偷偷画过机器人一家的图画，哥哥发现了这些，才特意做的这个礼物。我也参与了呢。”

“阳斗你也去帮忙了？真的好厉害啊。”托马斯笑着喝了一口茶，看阳斗听到他的夸奖有些不好意思的笑了。

小朋友天真善良就算了，天城快斗照本宣科的搞也可以勉强不提，轨道七自己画自己孩子的想像图最后居然孩子像个老式闹钟？这件事充分告诉了世人：不要让AI做设计，他们没有审美！托马斯摸着问要不要给他添茶的小机器人的头，心里暗想：机器人性格还是讨喜的，怎么外形就给搞成这样。天城快斗果然有问题，都影响机器人下一代了。

“哥哥结婚的时候一定更热闹吧？真是期待到时候的景象。”

这话把托马斯手里的茶差点惊洒了。

“咦？托马斯哥哥也想早点结婚吗？”

“我没有，没有的。我还没有恋爱过呢！”托马斯笑着摆摆手，“怎么突然想起来要你哥哥结婚啦？”

“虽然知道的晚了一些，但他们不是几个月前就在交往了吗？所以我总感觉快要到了，关于哥哥的事情，我一般直觉都很准。”阳斗歪歪头，“哥哥和克里斯感情挺好的，我还以为他们很快就会结婚？父亲那边也问过他，哥哥当时说正在考虑了。”

“是……是这样啊。”托马斯维持住笑容，同时极力抑制自己想扭头出去大喊三声的冲动。

——五个月零十四日之后的今天，天城快斗拐走克里斯托弗•阿克雷德的事情，终于到了天城阳斗也皆知的地步。

托马斯以职业偶像的素养维持着笑颜，同时在心里发誓：如果天城快斗来我家求婚，我会真打开门直接让他滚！

03

在周末的清晨，阿克雷德家餐桌上总是各自为政的。米歇尔早早吃过自己的燕麦片和三明治后，背上背包向博物馆进发，去赴和游马的两河流域古文物展之约。拜隆坐在扶手椅上，边看报纸边享受自己整瓶牛奶和几克咖啡粉调和而成的特制饮品。而托马斯慢悠悠的用叉子玩弄盘子里的小番茄和生菜，边没好气的冲着楼上翻白眼——十分钟前，克里斯不紧不慢的进餐完毕，现在去楼上换衣服准备出门了。

他今天的排程是去和快斗约会。

“我真的想不明白，”看着拜隆只顾着看报纸没动静，托马斯开始嘀咕起来，“他怎么就看上快斗了？他怎么选得交往对象啊，有没有搞错……”

拜隆喝了一口他的咖啡味牛奶，眼神依旧在报纸上。托马斯皱眉又皱皱鼻子，提高了一点声音：“事情很严重啊，万一他们俩继续这么下去，快斗未来会成为我法律上的哥哥啊！我们家里能接受多出来这么一位吗？我根本想不到对我们家来讲还有什么会比这个更糟了。”

拜隆把杯子放下，抬眼看了看托马斯：“木已成舟了嘛……也不用担心太多，情窦初开的年纪相遇了，你情我愿——克里斯自己喜欢，快斗也很开心，我这个做父亲的也就没什么可再说了。”

他对面的托马斯听了，脸都要皱到一起了。

“不过，有一点我要提醒你，这可不是‘最糟糕’的结果哦——”拜隆晃晃手指，小男孩脸上一脸认真：

“要是克里斯当年独自留在研究所的时候，喜欢上了比他小十几岁的阳斗，那才是真的糟糕。不止你会多了快斗这么个哥哥，身为父亲的我也要反思自己对孩子的教育是不是哪里出了问题——最糟糕的，克里斯可能要被送进监狱了呢。”

托马斯的下巴砸桌上了。他艰难的拗了拗自己的舌头和牙齿才发出声音：“别……别开玩笑了。我大哥怎么可能喜欢上一个……上幼儿园年龄的小孩啊？”

“忘龄恋也是有的啊。克制一点的话，等到阳斗长大到十几岁甚至成年，克里斯也不过才三十多岁，完全有可能……”

“哇——求您别说了！”托马斯双手抱头，仿佛食物中毒现场。

“但最糟糕的还不是这个——”

“啊？还有？”

“万一克里斯当年喜欢上菲卡——毕竟菲卡的夫人已经不在了——出于恋爱自由，那我也不会反对的，所以现在他们就有可能在一起了。因为你现在法律上的监护人都是克里斯，那这样计算的话，一旦克里斯和菲卡顺利结婚了，你就不止会多出来快斗这么一个哥哥，身为阿克雷德家父亲的我，还将升任菲卡的岳父。”

托马斯的抽气声传来，而拜隆的话并没有停。

“而考虑到你的监护权在克里斯名下，你则必然会成为监护人伴侣菲卡的义子。再换算一下，我升任菲卡岳父，你则是菲卡义子，那我除了父亲身份外，还将因为克里斯和菲卡的婚姻而兼任你的爷爷。”

托马斯的手从头上滑下来，碰到了咖啡杯。而此刻他的嘴里能塞下一枚方糖罐。

“哦……托马斯，你的咖啡洒了。”拜隆冲他眨眨眼睛，但这对面临冲击性推测的托马斯无济于事。

“……这简直是，灵异故事。”托马斯艰难的掏出嘴里的空气方糖罐，眼睛像盯着恐怖片里的boss一样的看着他爸，眼珠都快要从僵了的眼眶里溜走了。

“只不过是一种可能性嘛……”拜隆喝掉杯子里最后一点牛奶，把杯子小心放好，看向托马斯：“如何？现在觉得克里斯选了快斗依旧很糟糕吗？”

托马斯张着嘴发不出声。

“其实我还真的很好奇，我被菲卡喊岳父的话，会是一个什么样的情景呢……”

托马斯觉得自己快背过气去了，感觉到他父亲的好奇心和行动力正在扼紧他的喉咙——谁他妈能成为菲卡的义子啊！爷爷和爸爸兼并又是什么东西！快斗哥哥的脸正像人造卫星一样绕着他的头在做匀速圆周运动，还是笑得很邪恶的表情！天城阳斗作为花童在他老爸身后为他爸爸提着婚纱的长长裙摆，他爸挽着他哥，正步入教堂。而他自己正站在家属席位上灿烂微笑还不忘撒点鲜花瓣……

托马斯觉得自己的灵魂已经要飞出嘴，连纹章手镯的科学力量都绑不住了。

“啊，克里斯现在已经没办法达成了，毕竟和快斗绑在一起。米歇尔还小，也不太可能……托马斯，你要有兴趣可以试试，父亲在感情问题上一向很开明的，不会反对你忘龄恋……”

“我反对！”托马斯拍案而起，“坚决反对！我宁可选阳斗也不要菲卡！”

“阳斗？”克里斯的声音响起来，托马斯抬头时，他穿戴好的哥哥正拾级而下，用好奇的目光打量着他，“托马斯，你是今天还想和阳斗玩吗？听说你们处得不错，快斗正在偷偷吃你的醋……”

托马斯直接从椅子上跳起来，杀到哥哥身边抢断他的话。然后，他把站在两级阶梯上惊诧的大哥抓着肩膀挪下来，自己蹦上台阶，看着哥哥与自己在同一水平线的眼睛，一字一顿的开口：“我警告你，今天的行程立刻取消——”

“你是有什么必须的变故吗？毕竟我已经和快斗约好，要……”

“你他妈立刻给我去市政厅，今天回来的时候我要看到你们的结婚证明！以绝后患！”

托马斯三步并成两步抢到门口，一手拎着他哥一手将门打开：

“现在，你，滚出去！”

04

克里斯直到被扔出门，听见大门被摔上的声音，都没明白他一向看快斗不爽的托马斯弟弟，怎么突然转了性子赞成起他的选择来。不过，虽然口气不善，这也的确是托马斯的祝福了。想着这件事，克里斯忍不住对着门笑起来。

托马斯果然是长大了吧。嘴上依旧刻薄，但动作里还是直率的。克里斯对着门开口：“那，我先走了。”

05

克里斯没把结婚证明带回来。毕竟按照古老的传统，结婚需要在市政厅公示三十天，然后再正式办理手续，也是不可能当天办好的。但他带回来了一位客人，是让托马斯开门时忍不住想让他滚的客人。

晚餐过后，托马斯在餐厅去往卧室的路上拦下快斗：“听着，你就算和克里斯结婚了我也不会喊你哥的。你别期待我对你有什么感情……”我是看在我哥面子上和情况不恶化的面子上，才勉强接受你的。

但他没说完，就被快斗皱眉打断了：“你胡说什么？我的弟弟永远有且只有阳斗一个。”

说完后快斗头也不回地离开了，把托马斯晾在原地。

06

“你给我滚出去！”托马斯的怒吼惊飞了屋顶上刚谁下的鸽子。

07

一个月后，克里斯真的和天城快斗完成了手续登记。托马斯看着他们俩手上的戒指，狐疑的退出去，翻出D面板飞速查询自己的个人资料，一刻不停地直击亲属那一联——

什么都没有增加，什么变化都没有。

托马斯看着这个结果眨眨眼。他有些愣，一时茫然了起来。

“哇，果然什么也没有变化呢。”拜隆踮起脚探头过来看，他看着屏幕上的结果咂咂嘴，“有点遗憾，要真的是菲卡该多有趣啊。”

“不有趣！”托马斯反射性的咬回来，然后猛然察觉，对着小个子父亲皱眉：“不对啊，您之前在餐桌上说得那么信誓旦旦的……”他用狐疑的眼神来回打量，想从父亲的神态里看出点端倪。

亚麻金发色的小男孩理直气壮背手对他看回来：“托马斯，这也不能怪父亲吧？毕竟父亲这是第一回有孩子结婚，计算亲缘关系上也没经验嘛。”

“不过，托马斯你要是真的愿意和菲卡试试的话，爸爸也会努力给你计算的，绝对不会厚此薄彼……”

“谢谢！不要！”

08

两周后，托马斯•阿克雷德先生才察觉了一件事：他爸在早餐桌上那一通恐怖故事，其实全他妈是假设啊？

但他可能把门打开把父亲扔出去的。

于是托马斯选择打开门，直接出走。他顺路还买了新的布丁，带去挖快斗弟弟的墙角——小闹钟机器人对比起凶神恶煞的快斗、胳膊肘往外拐还眼瞎的哥、嘴上的火车总在他面前跑起来的父亲，在他的记忆里都瞬间美丽可爱了起来——反正，善良的小朋友阳斗，总会打开门欢迎他的，他确定以及肯定。

在打开门看到快斗和他大哥带着阳斗喝下午茶之前。

-END-

后日：

米歇尔听着他的悲惨门口故事忍不住笑趴在懒人沙发上。托马斯毫不客气的伸手弹弟弟的额头：“老子给你挡了一劫好吗？你要是当面听到父亲开玩笑说让你和菲卡博士来一段浪漫，我看你得当场晕厥！”

“不可能啦！”

“怎么不可能！老爹开玩笑起来可吓人了！”

“就是不可能嘛，你想想看哦——”米歇尔带着笑出来的眼泪对他挥挥手指：“要是克里斯哥哥真的和菲卡博士结婚了，父亲现在又是克里斯哥哥法律意义上的孩子呢——父亲就会变成菲卡博士法律意义上的孩子了！父亲怎么可能愿意，又怎么可能是真觉得有趣嘛！”

托马斯一惊，这才发觉自己当时完全被父亲牵着跑了，根本没发现这个盲区。

“不过，要是你或我和博士结婚了，那么身为我们监护人的克里斯哥哥就升任菲卡的岳父了，这样或许还真有点精彩呢。”

“你怎么和老爹说一样的话！”

“因为的确有趣？让人好奇呀。”

“喂，我不想打开门然后也让你滚！”

米歇尔大笑出声，喊着“才不会走”，弹起来扑进哥哥怀里。

\----------  
FT：混乱家庭关系。爱玩的三三肯定是爸爸亲生的。四四是养家和担心家里人的好孩子。五先生始终状况外，甚至都不知道自己已经被编排了好大一通，还差点当爷爷。总之，没有忘龄恋可喜可贺！


End file.
